Goten Gets Lost
by dbzqueens
Summary: ChiChi is mad that Goten goes places by himself so she reminds him of what happened last time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DBZ OR ANY OF ITS COMPLETE AWESOMENESS!

Authors Note: To let you guys know now this whole story is really a Flashback. But that makes it fun!

Goten and Trunks were flying from Trunks's house. Then they walked through the front door. "I'm home!"

ChiChi marched towards Goten. "GOTEN, WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT FLYING PLACES BY YOURSELF!"

Goten was stuck then he had an answer. "Mommy I wasn't by myself, I had Trunks!"

"That makes it worse!" ChiChi was beginning to yell. "Don't you remember what happened last time?"

!FLASHBACK!

"Goten are sure you wanna go home?" Bulma's voice sounded sympathetic.

"Yea I'm sure."

Bulma was thinking put just couldn't put her finger on something. "Goten why are you leaving anyway?"

"Oh Vegeta told me and Trunks a bed time story and now I'm really scared. And usually I would sleep with Gohan or my mom and dad but they're not here. And I wouldn't want to sleep with you and Vegeta."

Bulma's eyes were opened wide. "Oh, ok honey, I'll just have a little talk with Vegeta after you leave. Do you need me to take you?"

"Ummm…no." Goten always left with someone but he wanted to leave by himself this time.

"Goten are you sure its late I think I will-"

"Nooo! I can do it!" Goten didn't mean to yell at her.

"Ok just call to tell us you made it back safely. Please."

Goten was suddenly happy again. "Ok! Bye Bulma!" Goten took off and started to head toward his house.

Bulma was waving good bye to Goten then lost sight of him. "Oh, I hope he's going to be ok. ChiChi would have my head if something happened to him."

Vegeta walked in the room. "So the brat got scared and left, go figure."

Bulma turned toward Vegeta. "Why Vegeta, why do you choose to scare a little boy so much he wants to go home, what did you even say?"

"I just told him a bit of history." Vegeta smirked. "I told him how Cell was defeated by Gohan and that Cell swore to kill his little brother when he comes back to life from hell, which we plan to be in one hour."

"GOTEN WASN'T EVEN BORN!"

"Exactly. He has no brain; must have inherited that from Kakkarot."

Goten continued flying but then he stopped. "Ummm…uh…which way was it? Uh oh. Wait there is Gohan's school! THERE'S VIDEL, and that other girl."

Videl and Erasa were walking out of Orange Star High School. "Erasa tell me again why the hell did I decide to watch cheerleading try-outs."

"You promised you would watch me but I was last." Erasa felt bad.

Videl sighed. "I was being sarcastic, but thanks for the 411."

Goten landed and began running toward Videl. "VIDEL!"

"What was that?" Erasa turned around.

Videl shrugged. "Wait, I know that voice."

Goten ran up to Videl and squeezed her leg. "VIDEL HELP ME!"

Erasa was surprised that there was a kid on Videl's leg. "Videl what's up with the little boy on your leg?"

Videl pulled Goten off of her leg and suddenly felt the circulation continue. "Erasa, this is Gohan's little brother."

"GOHAN HAS A LITTLE BROTHER! AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME!"Erasa bent down in front of Goten. "Hey cutie, how old are you and what's your name?"

"My name's Goten and I'm seven, your pretty." Goten started to blush.

Erasa's heart was beating so hard it felt like it was going to come out of her chest. "He is ADORABLE!"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Goten what do you need help with? Is Gohan or your parents with you?"

Goten had tears in his eyes. "I'M LOST! I left Trunks's house because Vegeta told me a scary story so I wanted to go home so I left and now I'm lost and scared."

"Goten you know your mom will never let you leave alone and at night. It's 10:00 p.m., I would take you home but it takes like 3 hours from here when I fly." Videl knew she was going to regret her next decision. "How about… you stay with me and I'll bring you home tomorrow."

Goten's eyes lit up. "Really! Thanks Videl."

Erasa looked at Videl. "Videl are you forgetting something?

Videl put her hand to her chin. "Ummm… I don't think so?"

Erasa looked at Goten and then at Videl again. "School. Tomorrow is Wednesday a.k.a test day. I really doubt you would have time to go to Gohan's house and then back before school."

"Oh my go…" Videl looked at Goten and remembered he is only seven. "sh…Oh my go**sh**, Erasa your right. Oh I have an idea we can give him to Gohan tomorrow."

"Then what Videl, Gohan can't miss school either, we have a Science test, a Math test, History test, English test, and an ACL test tomorrow." Erasa tried to think of a solution.

Goten wanted to help. "Videl, can I go to school with you? I promise I'll be good."

Videl started walking home. "Goten that's actually not a bad idea. But that can be our plan 'B' if my plan fails."

Erasa began walking behind Videl. "And what is your plan?"

"To call Capsule Corp. to see if Vegeta, Goten's friend's dad, can take Goten home." Goten started to walk off in a different direction, then Videl grabbed his hand. "It would be a lot faster if he can take Goten home, if he can't then we will do plan 'B'."

Goten kept holding on to Videl's hand. "Ok Videl."

Videl put her other hand in her pocket, her cell phone wasn't there. "Hey Erasa, I think I left my cell phone at my house can I borrow yours?"

"Sure." Erasa took out her phone and gave it to Videl.

"Ok lets see if I remember the number. 5…8…..3…0 and enter. Come on Bulma and even Vegeta pick up."

*Phone Conversation*

"Hello this is the Briefs residence, this is Bulma speaking."

"Hey Bulma its Videl"

"Videl hey what's up? You do know it's a little late, but what can I do for you?"

"Ummm, well I have Goten with me and I'm a couple of blocks away from my high school. He said he left your house and he got lost. My friend and I found him and we were wondering if Vegeta can take him home. Is Vegeta there?"

"Yeah he's right next to me. But he's a sleep; I'll get him up, hold on one second."

"Ok"

*Paused Phone Conversation*

Bulma started to shake Vegeta. "Vegeta honey wake up. Vegeta. Vegeta I'm not gonna fight with you. I'm already tired from…wait I wonder if Videl can still hear me? Vegeta get your lazy excuse for an ass out of this bed or you won't get anything from me again."

Vegeta turned toward Bulma. "What do you want woman!"

"Go meet Videl to take Goten home."

"HELL NO!"

"VEGETA!"

"You won't get anything from me again if I get up."

*Continued Phone Conversation*

Bulma put the phone back to her ear. "Ummm, Videl I'm sorry he can't."

Videl sighed. "Why not."

Bulma paused. "Lets just say I want something and he won't give it to me if he gets up."

"EWWWW! That's disgusting! Especially for people over 40."

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Oh what did you think I said because there is static in the phones and you might not be hearing what I am actually saying."

"Nice save."

Vegeta nudged Bulma. "Get off the phone so I can deliver."

Bulma began talking to Videl again. "Ummm, Videl I got to go."

"Bulma you are disgusting and with an 8 year old boy in the house."

"Hahaha sooo funny, but I have to go I'll don't want to miss the package."

"Gross. Well have fun. Bye"

*End of Phone Conversation*

Goten was hopping up and down. "So what did she say?"

Videl smiled. "I guess we are doing plan 'B'."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. If I did the show would still be going.

They already made it to Erasa's house. "Well it was really nice meeting you Goten. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Videl and Goten walked a couple more blocks until they made it to Videl's house. They walked in and headed up stairs. "Goten have you taken a bath yet?"

Goten stopped. "Ummm, no."

"You are going to if you want to sleep here." Videl turned to a room. "This will be your room. If you need me my room is across the hall." Videl walked in the bathroom. "This is your bathroom." Videl turned on the bath water. "Do you need help?"

Goten stopped the water once it came to the edge of the tub. "NOO! A GIRL CAN'T WATCH ME TAKE A BATH!"

"If you keep saying that, when your 30 you'll end up like Yamcha." Videl giggled.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER ITS EMBARRASING!"

Videl got Goten's bag and started to unpack his stuff. Videl took out his pajama pants, pajama shirt, his regular clothes, and his under wear. Videl looked at them; she was trying with all her might not to laugh. Goten's underwear had racecars in them. Videl looked at the tag it said,_ size 5 training boxers, Be Prepared For Boxers! _When Goten saw Videl he panicked. "Stop!"

Videl was going to die of laughter. "Here you go Goten, here are your clothes."

Goten snatched the clothes from Videl. "Leave, leave, leave, leave, leave I'm going to take a bath so leave."

Goten kept pushing Videl. "Ok Goten I'm going. But let me tell you something right now, you will not open my door for the next 15 minutes. I am going to get dressed for bed."

"Can I video tape you? I promised Gohan I would if I ever got the chance."

Videl's eyes opened wide. "WHAT!"

Goten was giggling. "I'm kidding, but he would really appreciate it."

Videl hit Goten on the head. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Videl walked out of the room.

Goten took his bath then he put on his pajamas. Goten sat on the bed for a couple minutes. Then he got bored. "I wonder if Videl is done yet." He walked over to Videl's door and began to knock. "VIDEL! ARE YOU DONE YET! I'M BORED!"

Videl cracked the door opened and walked away. "You can come in."

Goten ran inside. "Videl I'm bored. Can you play with me?"

Videl sat down on a stool and began to brush her hair. "Goten you heard Erasa, I have like 5 test tomorrow. So I need to sleep."

Goten started to bounce on the bed. "Awwwww!"

Videl put her brush away. "So lets go. Go get some sleep; you have to wake up early tomorrow."

Goten sighed. "How early?"

Videl pushed him off her bed. "6:00 a.m."

Goten stood up. "Nooo! That's way too early!"

Videl started to walk Goten out. "That's why we need to go to bed."

Goten stopped. "Videl, I'm scared can I sleep with you?"

"Uhhh…" Videl was puzzled.

"That's the whole reason I left remember."

"Ok Goten, but just don't tell Gohan. He would freak out."

"Yay!"Goten plopped on Videl's bed.

"We need to go over some rules though." Videl sat next to Goten.

"Awww." Goten put his face in a pillow.

"Number one: No kicking. Number two: No drooling. Number three: If you even attempt to get on top of me you will be out on your as-butt. Number four: touch any clothes on my body consider yourself dead. And last, but certainly not least, Number five: Stay out of my closet. Do you understand?"

Goten was now a little more scared. "Yes."

"Ok then good night!" Videl and Goten got under the covers.

"Good night Videl!"

Videl turned to Goten. "Oh and one more rule, all your clothes must stay on I don't care how old you are."

"Ok nighty night." Goten really didn't get the last rule.

Goten fell asleep in less than 5 minutes. Videl fell asleep a couple minutes after.

Authors Note: PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF FANFICTION!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or its characters. I just own everything else in the world, jk!

_~6:00 a.m.~_

Videl got up and turned her alarm clock off. "Goten get up. Goten!"

Goten's eyes slowly opened. "Ahhhh the light, IT BURNS!"

Videl went inside her closet and got her clothes. "Goten get up and start getting dressed. If you don't you won't get breakfast."

Goten shot up. "I'm gonna go get changed!" He ran across the hall into the other room.

Videl smiled. "That was easier than I thought." Videl came down stairs and found Goten eating. She whispered to herself. "What the hell?" She saw five plates empty beside him.

"Videlfff thisfff tastefff reallyfff goodfff!" Goten smiled with his mouth stuffed with food.

Videl grabbed a banana and orange juice. She ate the banana and threw away half of the orange juice. Goten finished eating and fell asleep on the table. "Goten really? Get up." Videl rocked Goten. She looked at her watch and if she didn't leave now she was gonna be late.

"Goten get up now!" She simply didn't have time for this. So she picked him up and walked out of her house. "Wow, this kid is insanely light but he eats so much." Videl started to fly. She saw Erasa and landed next to her. "Hey."

Erasa turned to Videl. "Awww sleeping child! Let me hold him!"

"Well that's a nice greeting." Videl handed Goten to Erasa.

"Sorry, hey. And wow he's light!"

They walked a few more blocks then they met up with Sharpner. "Hey girls. Erasa what's up with the kid?

Erasa looked at Goten. "He's so cute I never wanna let him go!"

Sharpner looked at Videl for an answer. "He's Gohan's little brother."

"GOHAN HAS A LITTLE BROTHER!" Sharpner never would have guessed that Gohan was an older brother.

Erasa hit Sharpner on the arm. "Shut up Sharpner, you're gonna wake him up."

Videl laughed. "Trust me nothing can wake this kid up. I already tried."

Sharpner kept staring at Goten. "So what's its, I mean, his name?"

"His name is Goten and he's only seven. He is adorable and has really soft skin." Erasa rubbed Goten's leg. "Videl why is he so tired?"

"Gohan said his bedtime is around 8:00 p.m. but he fell asleep at 10:45 p.m." Videl motioned Erasa to give him back to her.

Erasa pulled away. "He's mine! I am attached to him."

Sharpner rolled his eyes. "Whatever. So why is he here?"

Videl sighed. "I don't wanna explain it twice so I'll just tell you when we tell Gohan. "Erasa speaking of Gohan we have to give Goten back."

Erasa was sad. "Nooo! You can't make me!"

They finally made it to the school, and then they saw the cheer leaders.

Sharpner was thinking it was time to put on his charm. "Hello Ladies I just got back from the gym lifting 100lbs each arm. You wanna feel?"

The cheer leaders saw Goten and ran up to him.

"Erasa who is the kid?"

"He's a cutie!"

"Quiet girls can't you see he's asleep?"

"Why did you bring him to school?"

"Videl do you know?"

"Videl can I hold him?"

Erasa was happy with all the attention. "This is Goten, Gohan's little brother."

"Gohan has a little brother!"

"He's so cute!"

He's so cute and Gohan's so fine!"

"I so see the resemblance."

Videl used all of her energy not to smack the girl who made the third comment. Videl pulled Erasa toward the door. "Well speaking of Gohan, MY BOYFRIEND, we have to go find him. Bye girls." She took Goten away from Erasa when she was off guard. They walked down the hallway to Gohan's locker.

Gohan was there putting his lunch inside. Videl walked up to him. "Hey I have something that belongs to you." Videl handed Goten to Gohan.

"W-WHAT, GOTEN! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!"

Videl and Erasa explained the whole thing to Sharpner and Gohan. Gohan froze. "So I have to go through the whole day with my little brother. How am I gonna concentrate on tests!"

Erasa took back Goten. "Relax Gohan it's not like you need to concentrate. And besides we can all have him during our electives, I can have him in third period since I have Choir, Videl can have him in sixth period since she has Theatre Arts, and Sharpner can ha-"

Sharpner interrupted. "Nooo, do not bring me into this. I don't babysit."

"Come on Sharpner. Have a heart." Erasa rubbed Goten and looked sympathetic.

Videl was looking at Goten. "Ummm Erasa what's that on your shoulder?"

Erasa felt something wet. "Ewww he's drooling on me!" Sharpner started to laugh. "Shut up!"

Gohan took Goten. "Sorry about that."

"I think we should go to class." Videl gave Erasa a napkin.

Gohan wiped Goten's mouth. "Yah, I have to explain to Mr. McGinnis about Goten. And all of the rest of my teachers, and Coach. Oh no, what am I gonna do with Goten during gym? We all have gym second period."

They all headed to their first period class. Videl put her hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Relax, Coach is a nice guy he'll let Goten watch."

Authors Note: Last time when I posted Chapter three it was the same as ch.2 I just wanted to say SORRY! I sooo didn't mean to but thanks to **_MelonNut14_** GOTEN GETS LOST SHALL CONTINUE!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yo! I don't own DBZ down with that! Can you dig it! I can dig it!

They finally made it to the class room. All eyes went to Gohan who had a little boy in his arms. Erasa and Sharpner went to go sit down in their usual seats.

Gohan and Videl walked over to Mr. McGinnis. Gohan explained only the essentials of the story. "Ok Gohan I will let him be here but make sure he won't disturb the class. And I'll write a note for you for the rest of the day."

Gohan was relieved. "Thank you." Gohan and Videl walked up the aisle and sat in their regular seats next to Sharpner and Erasa.

Videl whispered to Gohan. "See it's not gonna be that bad."

Gohan pulled a chair over to him and put Goten in it. "Just wait until he wakes up."

First period went by easy. Goten was still asleep. Gohan was carrying him down the hallway, and felt him move. "Gohan…"Everybody directed their attention to Goten."Am I in trouble? "

Gohan kept walking. "Yes Goten, you're in big trouble." Gohan knew Goten wasn't paying the slightest bit attention.

Goten laid his head back down. "Ok."

They finally made it to the locker rooms. "Oh Gohan can we take him with us?" Erasa had a pleading look on her face.

Gohan was about to talk then Videl stopped him. "I can handle this. Erasa that's the girls' locker room therefore girls probably don't want Goten, Gohan's little brother, watching them change.

"And possibly tell Gohan the details." Sharpner snickered and elbowed Gohan. Gohan was blushing deeply.

Erasa laughed and looked at her best friend. "You wouldn't mind."

"Erasa!"

"It was a joke! Still it's not fair though."

Goten was awake but still a little tired. Gohan felt him pull his shirt. "Gohan I wanna go home, it's not fun anymore. "

"Well for me this was never fun from the start." Gohan put Goten down. "Now we are going to gym but all you're going to be doing is sitting on a bench. You are not allowed to play ok."

"WHY NOT!" Goten was throwing a fit.

"Smooth." Sharpner smirked.

"Goten I don't have time for this." Gohan and Sharpner waved good bye to the girls. They walked into the locker room. "Goten sit right here. Do NOT move, Ok?"

Goten was still upset. "Fine."

Gohan and Sharpner walked to their gym locker and got changed. Gohan went back to where he left Goten. Goten was bouncing up and down on the bench. "Goten what are you doing?"

"I'm not talking to you." He stopped bouncing, and turned away from Gohan.

Gohan rolled his eyes and walked over to his coach. "Ummm… Coach, there is a misunderstanding with my little brother and now he's here and by the way I'm really sorry but I have a note."

"Whoa Gohan, what?" His Coach was almost confused as Goku while making cereal.

_~flashback in Flashback~_

"ChiChi I'm hungry." Goku is in the kitchen staring in the fridge for his lunch.

ChiChi had a glass against Gohan's room door to listen to what Videl and Gohan were saying. "Shhhhh… I can't hear. Oh, I can already see the grandchildren."

"But ChiChi I'm hungry and so is Goten. Right Goten…"

Goten started to jump up and down. "MCDONALDS! CHICK-FIL-A! KFC! TACO BELL! HOLY CHICKEN!"

"What's Holy Chicken?" Goku looked at Goten.

ChiChi glared at her husband. "That's what he calls Churches Chicken so can you please, shut up."  
>Goku sat down in front of the fridge. "But I'm still hungry. Oh I know! Goten do you want cereal for lunch!"<p>

"YEAH!"

Goku got cereal, milk and two bowls out. "Ummm… ChiChi which one goes first? The milk or the cereal?"

_~END FLASHBACK IN FLASHBACK~_

Gohan explained parts of the story to his coach and he partially understood. "Ok Gohan he can sit on the bench while the class plays baseball."

"Thank you." (Oh no, baseball, no matter how many times Videl explains it I still don't get it. And what's the difference between infield and outfield?)

Gohan walked back to the bench Goten was on. "Oh no." Goten was gone. "Why me, why me?"

Authors Note: Pretty Please Review! I hope you liked this Chapter there shall be more to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: TA-DA! At last it's here!

Gohan spent 3 minutes looking around the locker room when he heard Goten. "Let me go! Videl! I'm sorry!"

Videl came up to Gohan. "Keep better watch on this one."

A random guy walked by and saw Videl and Goten talking to Gohan. "DUDES THERE'S A CHICK IN HERE WITH GOHAN AND SHE HAS A KID!"

Videl glared at him with a Vegeta death glare.

Gohan was shocked. For one thing, Videl was in the boys' locker room, second, a guy just made a huge scene over really nothing and she had Goten. "I know I'm gonna regret this but, where was he?"

"The girls' locker room, but no one was in there I just went in there to get a base ball. And I found him."

"Put Me Down! I was just looking for a bathroom!"

Videl put Goten down. Gohan was furious. "Like I believe that!"

"I was!"

Videl left the locker room and went outside to wait for the boys. The coach came out and explained the rules, just for Gohan. Videl was the captain of the first team and Sharpner was the captain of the second team. Unfortunately Videl was stuck with Gohan on her team, yet she didn't mind.

They started to play baseball until coached called for a time-out and motioned Gohan to come to him. "Yes sir?"

"For one thing I told you to call me coach not sir."

"Sorry coach sir."

*sigh* The coach put his hand to his forehead. "And for another thing, it seems like your brother needs to use the restroom."

Gohan looked at his brother angrily. Goten had a desperate look on his face. "I wasn't lying when I said I was looking for one."

Gohan looked in his brother's eyes. "Is it an emergency?"

"UH-HUH!" One of Goten's hands was holding his, umm…lets just say pants.

Gohan grabbed Goten's _other_ hand and started to walk away. Once they got back into the locker rooms Gohan looked at Goten and smiled. "I'm gonna let this one slide. I'm really thankful that you got me out of baseball."

They both laughed. "Gohan are we almost there?"

"Yeah don't worry."

Once they made it to the restroom Goten rushed in. "I'LL BE BACK!"

Gohan laughed and looked at his watch. "Well there's only five minutes left in gym I guess I should get changed."

~5 minutes later~

"Gohan I'm done!" Goten ran out the bathroom but stop when he saw a room full of half naked guys. "Gohan?"

Sharpner saw Goten panicking and knew he was looking for Gohan. "Goten!"

Goten ran up to Sharpner. "Hi, are you one of Gohan's friends?"

"YES! We Met This Morning!" Sharpner exclaimed.

Goten tilted his head. "Uh…er…I...don't remember you. But you know Gohan right!"

"OF COURSE I KNOW GOHAN! He's the nerd of the century."

"My Brother's not a nerd! You…was it that Trunks said…oh yea, jackass!"

Literally _EVERY _guy in the locker room laughed.

"Sharpner just got his ass handed to him by a kid!"

"Did a kid just cuss him out?"

"Hahahaha watch out Sharpner my Grandma's coming after ya."

"Hey I think someone recorded it!"

Sharpner has never been so embarrassed in his life. Well there was one time.

_~FLASHBACK~_

"Mom this is not the time!" Sharpner was desperately trying to get his mother out of the parking lot and far, far away from his school.

"Sharpy there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's 'natural'." Sharpner's mother was currently telling Videl, Erasa, and a great majority of his friends how much Sharpner has 'grown' and he is going through puberty.

"MOM!" Sharpner was now trying to push his mother's car out of the parking lot.

"Oh Videl and Erasa, can you girls help Sharpy through this when he talked to me about it earlier he seemed a bit nervous."

"MO-M!" Sharpner's voice cracked and everyone started to laugh."

Videl and Erasa tried not to give in to their laughter.

"Sure."

"Yea we will make sure he drinks all his milk to grow." Videl just couldn't stand it anymore, she broke out into laugher.

Sharpner's mother was confused on why everyone was laughing, but got the hint Sharpner wants her to leave. "Alright Sharpy I'm going. But you boys better not make fun of Sharpy in Gym class."

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Sharpner shivered at the thought. Then he glared at Goten and grabbed his hand. "Where's Gohan?"

"In the Principal's office." Sharpner exited the locker room. "Probably getting the biggest dork award."

"MY BROTHER IS NOT A DORK YOU…You…wait Trunks said never say the same word twice in a row…so…oh I got it! YOU BASTARD!"

Sharpner was about to hit Goten, but he was ready for the attack.

Erasa and Videl came out of the girls' locker room right before his hand landed on Goten. "Sharpner if you hit that kid there will be hell to pay."

Erasa ran to Goten to give him a hug. "I won't let the mean blonde man hurt you."

Authors Note: Well here's Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't be shy, Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews I really makes me happy to know people care! I am really trying to get 100 reviews but that seems really far away, but I believe in you! So please review!**

Goten smirked at Sharpner. It would've made Trunks so proud. "Erasa?"

"He remembers my name!" Erasa squealed.

Sharpner was furious. "So You Remember Her! But Decide To Embarrass Me!"

"Yep!" Goten smiled up at Erasa. "Where's Gohan?"

Goten was pissing off Sharpner. "I TOLD YOU!"

"I wasn't listening." Goten said innocently. "Videl do you know?"

"He's in the principal's office because he felt bad about not letting someone know why he has you."

Goten couldn't get any more confused. "But he told the other teachers?"

"He wants to tell someone that actually has authority." Videl, Erasa, Goten and Sharpner starting walking to their next class.

"But mommy says all big kids like Gohan and adults authority over me?" I stand corrected, there is _always_ a possibility a Son can get more confused.

Sharpner smirked in satisfaction; he can use that to his advantage. "Here I order you to carry my backpack." He shoved it in Goten's face.

Goten threw it on the ground. "I said they have authority, that doesn't mean I'll do anything they tell me to."

"Oh Sharpner, do kids just hate you?" Erasa chuckled.

Sharpner ran back and picked up his backpack, and mumbled something about rethinking having sex and it wouldn't be worth it

Goten held on to Videl's pants, trying to get as far away from Erasa as possible. "Videl are we going to Gohan?"

"Nope sorry kiddo. Gohan's next class is across the school and we won't have enough time to go there and back. And so you have to go with the person who has the class after this next one with him. So congratulations you get to go to varsity choir with Erasa."

Goten looked at the overly excited Erasa then back at Videl. "NO!-way…no way that's so awesome."

Erasa started to cheer. "Don't worry Goten we're gonna have so much fun in choir!"

"Videl what's choir?" Goten asked scared.

"It's when you get to sing and read notes for a class." Videl stopped at a door and bent down to Goten's height. "This is my stop, don't worry you'll see Gohan soon." Videl hugged him and entered her Reading class.

"Well Goten, now it's just you, me, and Mr. Meanie." Erasa laughed. Sharpner grunted. "Oh look, he's acting all tough like my dog Spike, he's a poodle."

"Don't compare me to a poodle!" Goten giggled while Sharpner went ballistic.

"Don't worry it's a boy!" Erasa chuckled.

Sharpner started to turn down a different hallway. Goten watched as he left. "Erasa? Where's he going?"

"He's going to his class. He's not going to choir with us silly, it would be a miracle if he was." They kept walking and in no time they were in front of the Choir Room.

"Goten, there are a lot of girls in here. So beware." Goten gulped when Erasa opened the door.

All the girls in the room looked at him and Erasa. Erasa grabbed his hand and walked to the teacher. "Mrs.B I have Gohan Son's little brother cause he got lost last night trying to get home, so Videl took him to her house. And since Gohan lives across the world this little one has to go through school."

Mrs. B looked at Goten and smiled. "So what's your name?"

"I-I'm Goten."

"Wow he looks a lot like Gohan." Mrs. B chuckled. "I bet he's as sweet to."

"You know my brother?" Goten asked surprised.

"Yeah, he helped me put some boxes up and move a piano, he's a good kid, strong too. Well Goten why don't you pull up next to Erasa." Mrs. B began to shuffle through music.

"Okay!" He liked this teacher she seems nice. He and Erasa walked over to the Soprano section and sat down.

~5 minutes later~

"I am sooo bored." Goten was slouched in his chair watching Erasa and the other girls sing. "They're loud." Goten whispered to himself.

"Ok girls that was a great warm-up! Now lets get into sectionals." Mrs. B announced.

Goten had a confused look on his face. "Erasa what's sectionals?"

Erasa stood up. "It's when all the Altos go into one room and practice, all the Soprano 1's go to another room, and the Soprano 2' go into a different room. You wanna come with me?"

Goten nodded his head. They went into a sound proof room with about seven other girls. Goten started to think to himself, _'I hope this is fun, I'm really bored and hungry. Where's Gohan when you need him.'_

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading this Chapter of Goten Gets Lost! I hope you enjoyed it! By the way I am so very sorry I haven't been posting that much. I've been cramming for test, but I'm trying. I will be posting a new chapter for DTR soon, so don't lose hope!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews! I know I haven't been posting much and I know it's completely unacceptable. I am ashamed. But have no fear, for I have returned! I promised I wouldn't end a story with a bad ending and that I wouldn't just stop the story in all. I will never EVER break that promise! I thank you guys for understanding, you are the best! What am I doing? I am wasting your precious time; you could be in the middle of the chapter by now! So here is what we have all been waiting for! **

Goten nodded his head. They went into a sound proof room with about seven other girls. Goten started to think to himself, _'I hope this is fun, I'm really bored and hungry. Where's Gohan when you need him.'_

All the girls sat down in a chair. Goten walked in and sat on the ground. He waited for the terribly loud singing, yet it never came. Instead all the girls in the room had their cell phones out.

"Omg, guys guess who just texted me!" Apparently Erasa had her phone out too.

"John Harris?" Emily, one of Erasa's many friends, asked. "No wait! Was it TRAVIS MILLER?"

"DAVID ANDERSON?"

"JACOB SMITH?"

"DAMIAN JACKSON?"

"TAYLOR LAUTNER?"

"No, but I wish." Erasa sighed. "It was Son Gohan."

"Gohan… Son Gohan …the brainiac, texted during class." Emily responded to the shocking news.

Erasa nodded. "Yep, he said he was bored."

Lilly was talking to Ashley and over heard Erasa and Emily's conversation. "Doubt it, I bet someone stole his phone and started to text random people."

"Nope this is Gohan; he accidentally sent me a math problem 'cause he thought he was on his calculator." Erasa showed the girls around her.

Goten was sitting in the corner, listening to Erasa's conversation. "Erasa, what's text?"

Emily chuckled at his comment. "He's so cute."

"Texting is uh…how should I explain, I got it…wait no that won't make any sense. Oh this time I got it, texting is when you type a message on your cell phone to your friend then he or she can read it on their phone." Erasa was then proud of herself for giving a great explanation.

Erasa gave Goten her phone so he could look at it. "Oh, then why is it a big deal?"

"Because it's not allowed in school." Erasa quickly took back her cell phone before Goten read the messages. "But some people do it anyway."

"Then why is Gohan doing it?" Goten was getting more confused after each reason.

"'Cause he's a bad boy." All the girls giggled leaving a confused Goten.

"Gohan's breaking the rules!" Goten stood up horrified.

Lilly chuckled at the adorable seven year old. "Goten it's not really considered breaking the rules, everyone does it. But if he gets caught he's gonna get it taken away."

"Lil why are you telling a kid his brother is gonna get in trouble!" Ashley looked up at her friend.

"Chill out, we all know Gohan's smart enough to not get caught. And if he does his teacher would probably give him a warning because it's not like him." Lilly laughed at her comment.

Erasa nodded her head. "You're soo right! All of Gohan's teachers like him!"

"Hahaha Gohan's such a teacher's pet." All the girls laughed at Ashley's statement. Goten really wanted to stick up for his brother but he kinda agreed with them.

So he started to giggle with the girls. "That's funny."

Ashley turned toward Goten. "See, even his brother agrees.

"But the real question is, '_is he texting Videl?'_" Every girl looked at each other exchanging different looks.

"Omigosh I bet ten bucks that he is!" Emily squealed.

Erasa smirked. "Lets find out shall we?" She went straight back to texting Gohan. "SENT IT!"

"What did you say? Seriously though, you guys know I'm not gonna give you ten bucks if he's not right?" Emily chuckled but it faded within a couple of seconds. "So Erasa what did you say!"

"I told him LOLZ then-"

"Why?"Ashley interrupted.

Erasa turned toward Ashley irritated that she was cut off. "Yes that's the 2nd to last letter of the alphabet. Now, as I was saying, I told him LOLZ then I said what-"

"Why did you say LOLZ?"

Erasa sighed. "I said it because I wanted to! Now back to what I was saying, I said LOLZ then I asked him what class is he in. And I'm waiting for his reply." The girls waited about thirty seconds when they heard Erasa's phone ring. "He replied!"

"Read it! Read it! Read it!" Ashley and Emily chanted.

"Ok so it says…. _'I'm in Math; I thought I already told you that?' _He did tell me that didn't he? Oh well, okay now what? Ummm…oh I got it! No that won't work. Uhhh…oh my god this is too much effort, I'm just going to flat out ask him. _'Are you texting Vi?' _And…send!" Erasa set her cell phone down in her lap and smiled.

Erasa felt Goten tap her shoulder. "What's up Goten?"

The little boy plopped down on the floor. "I'm hungry."

Erasa laughed at Goten's whining. "Well lunch is right after next period so wait about an hour, kay."

"But I'll Already Be Dead From Starvation By Then!" Goten rubbed his stomach.

"You'll be fine Goten." Erasa said while not even glancing up from the screen of her cell phone.

Goten laid down on his side. "But It Hurts!"

Erasa sighed. "If you're that hungry do you want some gum?"

Goten ran to Erasa and started jumping up and down. "Yes, Yes, Yes!"

Emily stopped what she was doing. "Uhh, Erasa I don't think that's a good idea."

Erasa got the gum package from her pocket. "Oh lighten up Emily, what's the worst that can happen."

Erasa pulled out a stick of gum and handed it to Goten. He took it and hastily began to unwrap it. "Yay, I love gum! It's hard in the beginning but then it gets so squishy, and the water stuff that comes out taste yummy! I like chewing it really really fast."

After Goten's statement every girl in the room broke out laughing.

"That's hilarious!"

"Omg he did not just say that."

"What does Gohan teach this kid?"

"I don't think he knew what he said."

"He's so innocent!"

Goten sat on the floor wonder why all the girls were laughing. "What's so funny?"

The females in the room continued to laugh because they couldn't just go out and tell a seven year old about that kind of stuff. Erasa's laughter started to go down. "Goten do you know what you just technically described?"

"…No. Was It Bad!" Goten was terrified. What if he described a no-no word!

"Calm down Goten, it was bad….Okay so who wants to change the conversation!" Erasa went back to texting in hopes of Goten just dropping the discussion.

To her dismay, luck was just not on her side. "But what did I describe? I wanna know, I wanna know!"

All the girls exchanged different looks at each other. Goten looked at Erasa for an answer, yet she continued to text. He then turned his attention to Emily who was trying to avoid eye contact with the little boy. Next he looked toward Lilly and she shrugged. Last he turned to Ashley who shook her head no. "Tell me! I wanna know, I Wanna Know, I WANNA KNOW!"

Lilly covered her ears from the loud screams of the child. "Fine how about this; just ask Erasa, she is your technical guardian for right now anyway."

Erasa looked up from her phone and shot a cold ice glare, one that would make Videl proud, at Lilly. "Lil! You know I'm not comfortable with this type of conversation!"

"Well what are we supposed to say? You expect me to tell and explain to a little boy about _that_."

"Well it's not like he doesn't have one." Erasa shot back.

"Which will make it plenty easier when you tell him." Lilly quickly ended the discussion by beginning to talk to Emily and Ashley.

Goten looked up at Erasa and stared at her with his big brown eyes. "Uhhh…" Erasa didn't know how to handle this situation so she decided to have some fun with it. "The next time you see Gohan _and_ Videl ask them, make sure they explain. You can't ask them individually, you have to ask when they are right next to each other. Got it?"

Goten nodded his head. "Yup, but I still don't get why you can't tell me."

"Umm…because…it's..a…Secret! Yeah and Gohan and Videl are the only people that can tell you. So don't ask anyone else but them, when they are _right_ next to each other." Once Erasa saw that Goten understood she started back texting.

Goten continued to chew his gum happily. Out of nowhere he heard someone knock at the door. Everyone faced toward the door only to find Mrs. B motioning them to come out of the practice room.

"Well you guys ready to be yelled at. We haven't practiced all class and now we get to show Mrs. B our progress." Ashley stood up while placing her phone into her back pocket.

Emily started to head for the door. "It's not going to be that bad; after all, we _are_ Varsity."

Goten followed the girls out of the small room. _This was more fun than I thought it would be but…I'm still hungry._

**Author's Note: Okay that's it! YAY! Once again I wanna apologize for not updating this story. I'm kinda getting excited for what's to come. Oh and I thank all the people who never lost faith for this story. I love you guys! So stay tuned folks, I promise you won't regret it! R&R~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hiya guys, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!~ I can't believe it's almost 2012. It feels like I just uploaded my first chapter of my 1st multi chapter story. And that I just posted my first one-shot. It's been a while and I have gotten so many reviewers and I love you all. I also want to thank all the people who take the time to read me and my sister's stories. It means the world to us~ Well, since I'm sure you guys probably heard that non-stop for the past week I'll give you what you really came for, here is chapter eight! The italics in this chapter are songs. The song in this chapter is 'My Favorite Things' and the ring tone is 'Look At Me Now'. Enjoy Chapter Eight of Goten Gets Lost~ **

Mrs. B sat down on the piano bench and gave the girls their starting notes while they crowed around the piano. Goten sat on the floor next to the piano. "Okay girls wow me. One, Two, Ready, and Go."

"_Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_These are a few of my favorite things._

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels,_

_Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles,_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings,_

_These are a few of my favorite things."_

Mrs. B stopped playing the piano. "Okay, stop. Did you guys even practice? I'm not saying you sounded horrible, but you didn't do anything I asked you to do for this song."

There was silence; Goten didn't like the strange silence so he decided to break it so he whispered, "Awkward silence…"

Mrs. B chuckled at the seven year old. "Well? Am I going to get an answer?"

Right when Ashley was about to say something music started to play.

'_I don't see how you can hate from outside of the club, you can't even get in. Hahaha, leggo._

_Yellow model chick_

_Yellow bottle sipping_

_Yellow Lamborghini_

_Yellow top missing_

_Yeah, yeah_

_That shit look like a toupee_

_I get what you get in 10 years, in two days'_

Erasa quickly put her hand to her back pocket to cover her ringing cell phone.

'_Ladies love me, I'm on my Cool J_

_If you get what I get, what would you say?_

_She wax it all off, _

_And them suicide doors, Hari Kari_

_Look at me now, look at me now_

_Oh, I'm getting paper_

_Look at me now_

_Oh, look at me now_

_Yeah, fresher than a motherfucker'_

Everyone in the room stared at Erasa then at Goten. He had his hands were over his ears. Erasa saw Goten so she took her phone out of her pocket and turned it off. "Goten you can unplug your ears."

He put his hands down and smiled. "I covered my ears because my mommy says I'm not allowed to listen to listen to that stuff."

Erasa slid her phone in her pocket. "Okay so…uh, where were we?"

Mrs. B extended her hand to Erasa. "We were just at the part when I was going to take your phone."

Erasa stepped back from shock. "What! Mrs. B You Can't Do That!"

"Erasa this is the fifth time you had your phone out in class and its Wednesday. And to top it off, your ringtone was completely inappropriate!"

Erasa slowly took her phone out of her pocket. Her shaking hand gradually moved toward her choir director. She stopped and dropped to her knees. "Mrs. B I'll do anything, just please don't take away my baby!"

"Erasa, hand it over! Now." Mrs. B tapped her foot impatiently.

Erasa continued to plead on her knees. "You don't understand, I already had my phone taken away once so if I get it taken away again the school keeps it until FRIDAY!"

"That's not my fault now is it?" Erasa began to hug Mrs. B's leg. "I don't have time for this." Mrs. B snatched Erasa's phone out of her hand and but it on her desk.

Erasa stayed on the ground, with tears in her eyes. When Goten saw Erasa starting to cry he went up to her and gave her a hug.

"It's okay; I don't even have a phone." Goten wiped away Erasa's tears. She looked at the adorable child comforting her and smiled.

"You are so Gohan's brother." Erasa stood up and ruffled Goten's hair.

Emily went over to Erasa. "Why do you have 'Look at Me Now' as you're ring tone?"

Erasa chuckled. "Hehehe, well Videl showed me the song and I thought it was funny."

Emily sweat dropped. "You though it was _funny_. I worry about you sometimes Erasa."

Mrs. B sat back down at the piano. "Okay, so it's obvious that you girls were on your cell phones instead of practicing. And since we only have two minutes left in class I'm gonna let you guys go get your stuff to change classes, but you all are going to have a test over this song tomorrow."

All the girls groaned at the upcoming assignment. They went to their chairs that had their binders beneath.

Once Erasa gather her things she walked over to Mrs. B's desk. "Mrs. B?"

"Yes Erasa?" The choir director looked up from the papers she was reading.

The teenager shifted back in forth. "I wanna ask you a question."

"Go ahead."

"Can I pretty pretty please just see Who texted me so I can plot their murder." Erasa pleaded. "I won't even text them back, I just wanna know who."

Mrs. B sighed growing annoyed at the blonde's antics. "Ugh, fine Erasa but I expect it to take five seconds at the most."

"Yay! Thanks Mrs. B! Despite the fact that you took my phone away, you are pretty cool." Erasa opened the cabinet in Mrs. B's desk. She quickly took out her cell phone and entered her password. "Okay, so lets see. Who should I destroy?"

The blonde girl scrolled through her phone and arrived at her messages. "Here it is, 'New Message.' That's nice information phone, just who is it from?"

Right then the bell rang. The girls crowded to their next period class. Erasa turned her head back to her phone. "New Message: From: Son Gohan."

**Author's Note: Ooooooh Gohan's gonna get it. Ahahahahahaha well this ends chapter eight of Goten Gets Lost~ Again thank you for all of the reviews. You guys can't even imagine how much they mean to me. So I just wanted to say thank you. Keep reviewing! Til Next Year~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Woo! It's chapter nine. One more until chapter ten, aren't you guys excited! I just can't wait~ Oh and Like us on Facebook! Our profile picture there is the same here and the name is the same. It tells when things will posted, what we are writing, what we are planning, a whole lot of stuff like that. Check us out!~ And sorry about the late update, I'm just trying to finish school with good grades. School comes before Fanfiction, sorry But Summer's just around the corner! Do Not Fret!**

Erasa was speechless. She held her hot pink iPhone in her perfectly manicured hands.

Mrs. B walked up behind her. "Erasa I said five seconds, go away, the bell just rang."

Erasa handed her phone to the choir teacher. "Don't worry Mrs. B, Gohan is in my next class and I'm sure he's just _dying_ to see me."

Erasa marched toward the chair she had left her binder on. The blonde picked up her stuff and headed over to Goten who was attempting to play the piano.

"Hey Goten, you ready?"

"Yeah, but before we go, listen to what I can do!" Goten said excitedly.

Erasa stood there for about a minute listening to the worst piano playing she has ever heard in her life. Being the kind person that she is, she didn't have the heart to tell him the song sucked. So she decided to fake it. "Oh my goodness Goten that was soo good! When did you ever learn to play like that?"

The young demi saiyan shrugged, flattered. "I don't know."

"Okay kiddo, lets head to my next class before I'm late. Then you can see your brother for the last time before I murder him."

"Huh?"

"Oh you'll find out what I mean when we get there." Erasa grabbed Goten's hand and started towards her next class period.

_**~~With Gohan~~**_

Gohan has just arrived to his Art class when he heard the clicking of Erasa's heels enter the class room with Goten not far behind.

Erasa sat in her assigned seat next to Gohan and glared at him. Gohan, noticing the well practiced glare, figured he did something wrong. "What did I do?"

The blonde sighed at his cluelessness. "Well, if you Must know, YOU Texted Me In Freaking Class And Mrs. B Took My Cell Phone! Now I Am Royally Pissed At You!" Erasa semi, yelled at Gohan, beyond furious.

She took a quick glance at Goten to see if he noticed the curse word she had just said. To her luck, he didn't.

"Erasa I'm sorry but you texted me first."

"Don't Try And Put This All On Me! I Am The Victim In This Current Situation!" Goten watched as his brother got yelled at by Erasa.

Little time went by when the bell to start class finally rang. Gohan turned to face the front of the room. "Erasa I'm sorry, but you DID text me first. It was only natural that I would text back." The demi-saiyan whispered to his blonde friend next to him.

"Whatever, you are going to pay. And that's a promise." She fiercely whispered back.

Goten had already pulled a chair up next to Erasa. It seemed like she was winning the mini debate so he decided to sit next to her.

The teacher stood in the front of the room, telling the class what the next assignment is. "You and the person sitting next you will make a shared collage of what you enjoy. This project will be due by the end of next week. I suggest you get started. Right now, you have about 10 minutes left in class. Use it wisely."

The teacher then dismissed the students to begin their task in class.

"Okay Erasa, lets get started."

"I'm not talking to you." Erasa turned away from Gohan giving him the silent treatment.

"Erasa, I know you're mad but I want to get a good grade. Please."

She took a fleeting look at Gohan before sighing. "Fine, whatever."

"Good. So…what do you enjoy?"

"Well I Enjoyed My Cell Phone!" Gohan sweat dropped at her harsh statement.

"This is gonna be difficult…"

**Author's Note: Well that chapter was complete crap…. I'm sorry guys, you deserve more than that. Don't Blame Me Blame School! Grrr! Oh well, there's only 13 school days left for me. Yay! I promise I will do better next chapter. Please review! It's the only thing that persuades me to go on! Constructive criticism is welcome. ^_^**


End file.
